1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for tire pressure monitoring.
2. Background
Conventional vehicle tire pressure monitoring systems generally comprise a plurality of transmitters. Each transmitter is generally associated with a tire of the vehicle and conveys a signal corresponding to the air pressure in the tire to a receiver mounted on the vehicle. In addition, each transmitter is generally pre-configured, for example during a manufacturing process, with a unique identifier that it attaches to the tire pressure signal. The unique identifier allows the receiver to associate a received signal with the transmitter that generated the signal. Accordingly, each transmitter must write (i.e., teach) its unique identifier to the receiver during a pairing (i.e., teaching) process.
Because such prior art tire pressure monitoring systems require each transmitter to write a unique identifier to the receiver, care must be taken during the manufacturing and/or pairing process to insure that transmitters pre-configured with identical identifiers are not implemented with the same receiver.